


Missing the Pack

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [526]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Animals, Childhood Memories, Gen, Pre-Series, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: It's probably time for a visit home, if he and Damien can finagle it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 26 November 2016  
> Word Count: 167  
> Prompt: things you said over the phone  
> Summary: It's probably time for a visit home, if he and Damien can finagle it.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory, taking place not long before episode 01x01 "The Beast Rises." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was just a fun little foray into Amani's background, something I like to explore now and then.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Sometimes he hates living in New York. There are days that he could happily pack up and move back home with his family. His mother and sisters would certainly be happy to have him around more. His father might not be thrilled that he wouldn't join the family business, but at least he'd be home and helping to lighten the load a bit.

One of the things he's missed since leaving home is the rowdy pack of herding dogs the men in his family maintained to watch over the flocks. They were his friends when he was growing up, when he tried to learn the family business, but just didn't have a knack for it.

Maybe that's why he's been seeing a pack of Rottweilers around town lately. He's missing his childhood friends and their descendants, so he's imagining a trio of incredibly stealthy Rottweilers whenever he and Damien are out and about.

It's probably time for a visit home, if he and Damien can finagle it.


End file.
